Switch It Up
by youkai chick supreme
Summary: Oh look another drabble collection! Surprise, surprise, how unlike me. This is where YonekuniXShirou drabbles rest in peace. Enjoy.
1. Switched Out

A/n: No one loves this pairing enough! Love it more and write fanfics about it, everyone! Do it!

…It's kinda crappy, and more of a rambling drabble, but it's hard to write about Yonekuni and Shirou! Damn it, they're complicated.

I only am posting this because this pairing (and fandom, really) needs more love.

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga, Sex Pistols. (But I totally own the band, oh yea!)

* * *

Perhaps, I think to myself, not for the first time, surely not for the last either, this was a mistake. Maybe everything connecting you to me, me to you, was a chain of mistake upon mistake, chaining me to you. But never you to me.

I read too much into my worth. I thought I was special, the only one to call you friend, to be called friend. The only one to consistently be beside you; on your conveyor belt of girls, ever changing, always on rotation, I was the only one to be besides you day after day without fail.

I forgot that the reason I was constant, the reason I wasn't up there with those girls was the fact that I was not one myself. I was never played with, never used then tossed aside, never switched out, because I am male.

The very thing you hate.

* * *

End: *Shrugs* I don't know, I kind of hate it.


	2. Prayer for Rain

A/N: Another from Shirou's point of view. Poor thing.

…I guess spoilers for volume 2.

* * *

Curled into your arms, moments after you have dozed off wrapped around me, I realize that this is, and will forever be, the highlight of my life. There will never be a moment in my life that will make me more complete than this does.

There will be no dates, no hand holding, no cuddling on your couch after a long day of classes; no dinners together, no "I missed you today" moments. There will be never be a family dinner for us, no "coming out" to all our friends. We won't spend birthdays together, nor New Years or Golden Week. You will never say you love me. When skies are clear and sunny, you won't even turn your head my way.

There is no future for us. Because there is no "us". There is just me, desperately in love with you, wishing for more than rain filled nights when you get drunk and incoherent and are suddenly willing to fuck me. Because that's what it is, isn't it? It's hard to "make love" when you feel none for me.

There can be no happily ever after for me. It won't rain forever. And you won't sleep for much longer. Your brother is already on his way over, and it will end for today. Perhaps soon it will end forever.

But this right here, curling into your arms; this is everything to me.

* * *

End note: I said "drunk and incoherent" because how must it seem to Shirou? The self-confessed man hater is suddenly horny for a guy, but only on rainy nights? It must have been strange.

I'm much happier with this short-short.


	3. Caught Red Handed

A/n: Oh look, I'm alive…

* * *

The minute your eyes open and I can see your clarity return, I think my heart skips a beat.

You've never done this before. I can't say I know how long it takes you to regain your wits after these trysts; I've never been there when it happened. But I know it's never this fast. Even your brother looks shaken.

So I lie. And it's believable enough, all you have to do is plug up your ears and believe. But you don't. You push, just like you always do. Nothing is ever good enough for you. You always crave more.

So you rip open my shirt and before I can stop you my pants are around my ankles. And I'm scared because you will know, and then not only will this be over (it's really over…) but you will know how I took advantage of you. You will be disgusted, and you will hate me.

And there it is, the disgust collects on your face, spews out through your words. And I deserve it. But it hurts.

You mock me, and I deserve it but it hurts. And I can't stop myself, can't even try, the tears come regardless. It shocks you, you stop mid-word. It probably disgusts you to watch a man cry after realizing you drunkenly fucked him.

So I further disgust you, and spill my guts along the floor, glistening wet at your feet.

I do something stupid and tell you I love you.

* * *

Meh, written in like 5 minutes on a whim. I like it though.


End file.
